


Tales from the Turrets

by heffermonkey



Series: South West Turret Tales [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More Tales of Gary Potter and Neville Smith, two hapless guards of Nottingham Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the Turrets

_Prompt – 'My Sword is bigger than Yours'_

"Cor blimey, one day I'm not gonna make it up those stairs, ey Nev," Gary said almost breathless after climbing up to the turret. "Nev?"

"Why that no good son of a – yeah well let's see what you make of this gesture you cheeky sod!"

Gary came fully onto the turret to find Nevile standing high on the battlement and sending a very rude gesture over to the South turret. Gary groaned and glanced over to the opposite turret to see Cyril sending back an equally rude gesture.

"Cyril and Henry on duty I see."

"Gonna punch that bloody, no good, dirty-," Neville grumbled angrily back at Gary before lifting a finger at Cyril who looked equally angry.

"What's he done this time?" Gary asked waiting for Neville to calm down and climb down. He reached over and gave a tug of his chainmail, pulling him backwards.

"He just exists," Neville exclaimed lifting his arms in a all encompassing sigh, as if Cyril by his very existence, had merely been born to the world to make Neville's life miserable.

Not that Gary didn't understand. Life was quiet on the South West Turret, which was how he and Neville liked it. But it gave the other guards a chance to laugh at them any time they wanted. Seeing as Cyril and Henry manned the South turret they usually saw most of the action. Gary was amazed they'd lived this long. Neville hadn't finished with his ranting and turned back to Cyril who evidently thought he'd won in this small exchange of geturing.

"And another thing!" Neville yelled loudly, "My sword is bigger than yours!"

Gary raised his brows and chuckled at that. Coming closer to the edge he noticed Cyril evidently talking to Henry before turning back to them with a thunderous look. He didn't seem to have anything to reply to that. After a moment Cyril turned away sulking and Neville whooped victorious, turning away and doing a little dance. Gary saw Henry appear and give a shrug to which Gary replied equally.

Sometimes working with Neville and Cyril was like looking after a couple of children. Still Gary turned to Neville and gave him a grin, slapping him on the back happily, always pleased to get one over the South Turret.

"So, your swords bigger than his is it?" Gary said with a wink.

"You know it is," Neville said proudly, adjusting his britches. "Speared you with it plenty of times."

Gary could only chuckle and nod in agreement. There was no denying, Neville had one of the biggest ones in the shire.

>>\------------>

_prompt – 'what time do you get off?'_

"What time do you get off?"

Gary couldn't help himself. Having taken a swig of mead when the question was asked, he ended up spitting it out accross the table in shock. Neville gave him a dig in the side and looked innocently at the new guy, Barney, who'd asked him the question. He evidently hadn't implied what Gary had took as his meaning.

"Um, we're on night duty on the South Turret," Neville replied.

"Oh, you guys get a lot of action up there?" Barney asked.

Gary couldn't help but snort into his mug. Neville even found it hard to keep a smile from his lips.

"No," he said clearing his throat as he felt Gary shaking with laughter beside him. "Not much."

"But you've got each other, bit of company," Barney said with a small frown at Gary who was trying to compose himself. "You two must be close."

"You have no idea," Neville replied with a knowing smile.

>>\--------------->

_prompt - Guy's dirty little Secret_

"You know it's a good job he doesn't realise we can see right down into those quarters ain't it, he'd have our heads if he knew we knew," Neville said, straining his eyes to see closer. 

Gary nodded and gave a chuckle as he watched Guy walk past the window. "How the hell does he fit into those dresses?"

>>\------------->

_prompt - Crush on Kate_

"Get off me you big buffoon," Kate yelled wriggling on the ground.

Neville shook his head, his helmet jiggling as Gary ran to the doorway of the turret to check no-one else was coming.

"Let me up!" Kate exclaimed.

"She's a feisty one she is," Neville exclaimed as Kate writhed more. "Oi Gary, stop running around and come and help me!"

Gary slammed the door shut and ran over to help Neville, sitting on top of Kate along with him. After a moment they both looked at each other questioningly.

"Now what?"

>>\---------->

_Prompt - Secret love for Outlaws_

"Look at them go," Gary said peering down at the courtyard. Robin was running along the battlement as his gang terrorised the guards chasing after them. 

"Oop, there goes Harry, that's gonna hurt in the morning," Neville observed seeing Harry get struck in the back by John and his staff. 

"They really are something aren't they those outlaws," Gary said approvingly watching the few men out wit the sheriffs many guards trying to defend themselves.

"Yup, I mean look at that Robin, where does he get the balls to do that?" Nevile replied, equally impressed by Robin's moves as he jumped down from the battlement slick as an eel, leaving Barney and Steve to backtrack and head down the steps after him.

"Allan is doing well for himself as well getting back into the gang. Was never right him following Gisborne about, it's like he was born to be an outlaw." Gary mused watching Allan fight of Barney and Steve before they coudl pursue Robin.

"You know, do you not think, I mean, do you ever think we should maybe, you know, help out?" Gary questioned after they fell silent and merely watched the action silently cheerig on Robin and his men.

The two both looked down at their bows and arrows lying carelessly on the ground at their feet.

"But that would mean they'd be at a disadvantage even more," reasoned Neville. "I mean they have enough to contend with without us adding to their problems."

"Yeah, you're right," Gary agreed. 

Even though they knew it went against the very reason they were there, the two couldn't help but have a soft spot for the outlaws.


End file.
